thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Preachers (JTWD)
Synopsis During a storm, JT and Rey get trapped in a cave. Meanwhile, Cole assembles a group to go to the Shadow People for revenge. Plot Circled around the fire, Shyanne tells everyone that someone is coming. "We do not allow them to take anyone. We die for each other, that's the pact we all made." She shouts. Everyone cheers. JT is watching Rey the entire time, Rey noticing. After Shyanne finishes, JT walks to Rey and asks if he wants to go out again. Rey raises an eyebrow. "That's the whole reason we're in this mess, remember?" JT chuckles and says it'll be fine this time. Rey sighs and says he isn't sure if it's a good idea. "Please?" JT begs. Rey smiles and says fine. They run to the back of the fence and get through, walking through the woods. Jody enters Cole's room and tells him there's a storm coming. He says okay, then asks why he's telling him this. "You expect people to go out in a storm to find two boys? Cole, come on. Can't you just give up and move on?" Cole stands and tells his sister that she knows why they kill others. "Because people can't be trusted. You saw what they did before." Jody says she knows what she saw. "But I'm not letting it control me, Cole. You are." She goes to leave the room before stopping. "Did you kill Kelly's dad?" She asks. He is silent and looks down. "Yes." Jody sighs and leaves. In another room, Kelly is on her bed, gripping her pillow. Vikki is in a chair on the other side of the room when Thomas enters. "She still hasn't moved." Thomas sits next to her and tells her she has to get up. Kelly lets out a shaky breath and turns over to look at him. "My mom met him when I was about five. My real dad didn't want to be in our lives and then Jeff comes in and he instantly took me and my sister in as his own. He gave me my brother and sister, too. We all were a family and now more of that family is gone." Thomas tells her it isn't her fault. "He was trying to make sure we were all safe and he got in trouble. He died trying save us. He's a good man." Kelly sobs and asks how she's supposed to tell her mother. Thomas looks at Vikki, who is frowning. She says she has a date to go to and says bye to her brother. "Try to make her feel better, okay?" She says before leaving. In the woods, JT leads Rey and finds a group of walkers attacking a stray dog. "Poor thing." JT mumbles. He then turns to Rey, who looks very upset at the sight. "Sorry. I just really like dogs." He starts walking to the dog. JT asks what he's doing and Rey says he isn't letting a dog die. He runs up and stabs a walker, pulling it back to the ground. The other tree walkers turn to him and stumble to him. Rey ducks away from one, allowing it to fall on the ground. He stabs it in the back of the head quickly before grabbing the other one. He stumbles as it starts snapping at him. He shoves it against the other walker when the dog jumps on it, biting it's arm and dragging it. Rey is taken down by the other walker and tries fighting it off. JT grabs it and stabs it. He helps Rey up, asking if he's okay. The dog barks, the boys looking to see the walker is armless, the dog growling at it. Rey walks to the dog with his hand out. "It's okay, girl. It's okay. We won't hurt you." The dog gets closer to Rey, sniffing his hand. "She isn't a stray, she has a collar." He reads the name, Summer. He begins petting her and she allows him. Rey gets on a knee and continues petting her. Summer then runs off. Rey looks in the direction she ran in before hearing her barking. Rey runs to her, JT trailing. They find her in a cave and Rey uses his flashlight to see. The boys see four puppies. Rey says they must be about a 17 weeks old. JT asks how he knows and Rey says his moms ex was a dog person. "He taught me a lot about dogs." JT hears thunder and looks outside, saying it's raining. "I think there's a storm." Rey groans, saying he has to be joking. JT shakes his head, saying he isn't. Rey groans and sits next to the pups. "Do you have any matches? We should start a fire." Rey says. JT nods and begins collecting wood in the cave. Rey offers to help but JT smiles and says to stay with the dogs. "They like you, see?" At the Grey camp, Kelly is finally out of bed when Vikki returns. Vikki asks how she's doing but Kelly begins venting. "One of the last things I told Jeff was he was being a crazy man. He died trying to make sure this place was safe and it isn't safe here. And I've been thinking, I told my little brother that I basically hated him and he could be dead and he may have died and thought I hated him." Vikki says no one hates her and no one thinks that. "We're going to find him one day and you can tell him you're sorry." Kelly sighs, saying she really messed up. "I think we should leave. Before Cole goes after that group, preferably." Later, JT has set up the fire and he and Rey are sitting beside it, Summer next to Rey with her puppies. The two boys are playing a question game. "Okay, so... did you have any other siblings?" JT asks. Rey nods, saying besides Maddie, there's Kelly and Adele. "Adele died a few weeks back. I tried to save her but it was too late so I had to put her down. My sister, Kelly, hates killing. She still has her humanity. I wish I could say the same." JT says, "You're doing what you have to. Maybe Kelly has changed and understands that now." Rey shrugs, saying they won't know. "I left them all and I want to see them, but I screwed up by killing that guy." JT says it isn't his fault. He gets closer to Rey and grabs his shoulders, saying he has to stop blaming himself. Rey says he can't help it. "Technically, most things that happened to my family is my fault." JT says that isn't true. He says he thought the same thing when his family was killed. "But it wasn't true, Rey. You and I understand each other. We both have this darkness in us." JT gets closer to him, Rey noticing. His breathing hitches. JT gets even closer. "What would you do if I was to kiss you right now?" "I guess we won't know until you do it." Rey whispers before JT kisses him. Rey kisses back. JT places a hand on Rey's Cheek, Rey using his arm to pull the other boy closer, JT being on top of him. Suddenly, Summer barks, both boys looking to the cave entrance. Lightning flashes, illuminating the cave so they see walkers coming in. JT gets off Rey and grabs his knife. He stabs a walker but is grabbed by another. Rey attacks a walker, shoving it against the cave wall. JT and Rey kill a few more walkers, seeing Summer take out another. Rey then sees a puppy is missing. Rey hears it crying outside and runs out to help it. JT runs after him, telling him it's dangerous. Rey runs out, seeing the pup being chased by a walker. He runs past the walker, pushing it away and scooping up the puppy. He falls, turning as the walker is about to bite. JT stabs it, pushing it away. He helps Rey up and says he's an idiot. They then hear Summer's pained barks and run in, seeing more walkers going in the cave. The boys run and kill the walkers, but it's too late. The other pups were killed and Summer was taken down and a walker ripped her stomach open. Rey places the puppy down and it walks to it's mother, sniffing and whimpering. Rey is kneeling next to Summer, stroking her neck. "You did good, mama. It's okay. It's okay now." He whispers, tears beginning to go down his cheeks. He takes out his knife and continues to pet the dog, who is starting to get calm. Rey kisses her head, telling her, "I'll take care of her, Summer. Don't worry." JT kneels beside him, grabbing the puppy. Rey says they can't leave Summer in pain. "Do you want me to...?" Rey shakes his head, saying he has it. He closes his eyes, holds his breath and gets his knife ready before stabbing the dog in the head. He pulls the knife out and breathes out, breaking down. JT pulls him closer. "Come on, Rey. I think it's we should go back home." He says. Rey nods. JT helps him up, hands him the puppy and leads him through the storm. In the morning, Cole sees Kelly, Thomas and Vikki and asks what they're doing. "We think it's time we left. Now that we found my family, I'd say it's a decent time to go." Cole says he's sad to see them go but wishes them luck. "We're off to get those boys in the woods. I found the camp." Kelly nods, wishing him luck. Cole goes to the others while Kelly and the others leave. Meanwhile, Rey wakes up in his tent with the puppy and JT next to him. The puppy is laying down, watching him. He smiles at it and lifts her up. JT wakes up and asks how he is. Rey shrugs. JT asks if he's keeping the pup and Rey says yes. "I think I'll name her Adele. After my sister?" Rey says. JT smiles and says it's cute. Rey asks why he kissed him the night before. JT says he thought it was a now or never moment. "I saw you the first day you came here and I felt something. I like you, Rey. A lot." Rey says he can't have people liking him. JT asks why and Rey looks at him. "Everything that I love dies or leaves. I don't want you to." Rey says. JT says he won't. Rey says he can't keep that promise. He then asks JT to leave. "I need to think, please." JT leaves. Rey pets Adele and says she's going to be okay. He then grabs his knife and lighter, burning the knife quickly. As he lets it cool, he rolls up his sleeve and reveals many cuts and scars. He reaches over and grabs the knife and adds another cut. Meanwhile, Kelly and the others are playing I Spy when Vikki is starting. "Okay... I spy with my little eye-" Thomas then interrupts. "Madison?" The girls look forward down the road and see her. Kelly smiles and asks what she's doing. "I was coming to tell you guys we found Rey! He was with a group in the woods." The threes' smiles all drop. "A group in... the woods?" Thomas repeats. Madison nods and asks why they look concerned. "Cole and his men are going there right now, Madison." Kelly says. Madison closes her eyes, saying she was hoping they would have more time. The four run towards the school. "We have to save Rey!" Kelly yells. Co-Stars *Kenric Green as Nick *Michael Traynor as Jeff Deaths *JT's Parents and Sister (Confirmed) *Summer *Three of Summer's puppies. Trivia *The episode title comes from the song "Shadow Preachers" by Zella Day, which played during the scene that JT and Rey kissed. *Rey and JT take in Summer's last living puppy, Rey naming her Adele after his little sister. *The time jump between season 2 and 3 is confirmed to be three weeks. *The dog, Summer, was based off JtheAlphabetBoy's dog, who unfortunately had died. *Rey's self harm is confirmed in this episode. Category:JtheAlphabetBoy's The Walking Dead Category:Episodes